Zombies
Argent 1961 ? ?, 1961 St. Albans County Grammar School, St. Albans, ENG (First gig) ? ?, 1961 Pioneer Club, St. Albans, ENG 1962 December 15, 1962 County Grammar School, St. Albans, ENG December 22, 1962 Garden City Liberal Club, Welwyn Garden City, ENG December 28, 1962 Hilltop, Hatfield, ENG 1963 January 18, 1963 St. Mary's Youth Club, St. Albans, ENG February 9, 1963 Waverley Club, St. Albans, ENG February 23, 1963 Free Church Youth Club, Welwyn Garden City, ENG March 2, 1963 Waverley Club, St. Albans, ENG April 5, 1963 St. Mary's Youth Club, St. Albans, ENG April 6, 1963 Mercer's, St. Albans, ENG April 13, 1963 Waverley Club, St. Albans, ENG May 19, 1963 New Greens Hall, St. Albans, ENG May 26, 1963 Cavalier Hall, St. Albans, ENG May 27, 1963 Town Hall, St. Albans, ENG June 15, 1963 Co-Op Hall, St. Albans, ENG July 5, 1963 Parish Youth Club, Hatfield, ENG July 20, 1963 Ballito's, St. Albans, ENG (supporting Laurie Jay Combo) July 22, 1963 High School, Welwyn Garden City, ENG September 18, 1963 Memorial Hall, Hatfield, ENG September 20, 1963 Kings Langley, ENG (Ovaltine Talent Contest) September 21, 1963 Park Street Village Hall, St. Albans, ENG September 24, 1963 St. Andrews Youth Club, Luton, ENG October 1, 1963 New Greens Hall, St. Albans, ENG October 5, 1963 St. Michaels Youth Club, Hatfield, ENG October 12, 1963 Mercers, St. Albans, ENG October 20, 1963 Cavalier Hall, St. Albans, ENG October 27, 1963 Colney Willows, London, ENG November 2, 1963 College Of Further Education, St. Albans, ENG November 3, 1963 New Hermitage Ballroom, Hitchin, ENG November 7, 1963 Co-Op Hall, St. Albans, ENG November 9, 1963 Drill Hall, Ware, ENG November 16, 1963 Marconi's, St. Albans, ENG November 20, 1963 St. Luke's Youth Club, Luton, ENG November 23, 1963 Ballito's, St. Albans, ENG December 7, 1963 County Grammar School, St. Albans, ENG December 8, 1963 Colney Willows, London, ENG December 14, 1963 Southwest Herts College Of Further Education, Watford, ENG December 16, 1963 Girls Grammar School, St. Albans, ENG December 19, 1963 Art School, St. Albans, ENG December 20, 1963 College Of Further Education, St. Albans, ENG December 23, 1963 Market Hall, St. Albans, ENG December 31, 1963 C.O Social, Flamstead, ENG 1964 January 3, 1964 Faulkner Hall, St. Albans, ENG January 10, 1964 St. Johns Hall, Hemel Hempstead, ENG January 17, 1964 Halfway Youth Club, Luton, ENG January 18, 1964 Old Verulamians, St. Albans, ENG January 24, 1964 Market Hall, St. Albans, ENG January 25, 1964 Ballito's, St. Albans, ENG February 1, 1964 Ballito's, St. Albans, ENG February 14, 1964 College Of Further Education, Welwyn Garden City, ENG February 15, 1964 Sphere Works, St. Albans, ENG February 21, 1964 Faulkner Hall, St. Albans, ENG February 22, 1964 Old Verulamians, St. Albans, ENG February 28, 1964 Ovaltine Factory, Kings Langley, ENG February 29, 1964 Coronation Hall, Kingston upon Thames, ENG (with Cheynes. This was the first gig the Zombies played outside their local area and they shared the bill with the Cheynes, whose principal members were Mick Fleetwood and Pete Bardens) March 7, 1964 Village Hall, Flamstead, ENG (Chris White's 21st birthday) March 8, 1964 Francis Bacon School, St. Albans, ENG March 14, 1964 College Of Further Education, St. Albans, ENG March 15, 1964 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (audition) March 20, 1964 Girls Grammar School, St. Albans, ENG March 26, 1964 Market Hall, St. Albans, ENG April 4, 1964 Old Verulamians, St. Albans, ENG April 5, 1964 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (Herts Beat Contest heat. The Herts Beat competition had been organised by the London Evening News in order to find "the top beat group in the county". The first prize was £250 and "possible" interest from booking agents and record labels) April 11, 1964 Village Hall, Redbourn, ENG April 15, 1964 College Of Technology, Hatfield, ENG April 17, 1964 Faulkner Hall, St. Albans, ENG April 18, 1964 St. Lukes Youth Club, Luton, ENG April 19, 1964 Jackson's Studio, Rickmansworth, ENG (recording demos of "Summertime" & "It's Alright With Me") April 21, 1964 New Greens Hall, St. Albans, ENG May 2, 1964 Old Albanians, St. Albans, ENG May 9, 1964 Co-Op Hall, St. Albans, ENG May 10, 1964 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (Herts Beat Contest Final) The triumph of this evening was the turning point that the rest of the Zombies' career hinged upon. The set list on this momentous night was 'I'm Going Home', 'Summertime', 'I Got My Mojo Working' and the band's first original 'It's Alright With Me'. Shane Fenton was one of the judges. May 16, 1964 Old Verulamians, St. Albans, ENG May 17, 1964 Colney Willows, London, ENG May 22, 1964 Breaks Youth Club, Hatfield, ENG May 23, 1964 College Of Technology, Hatfield, ENG May 24, 1964 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (Billy J Kramer show) May 29, 1964 Market Hall, St. Albans, ENG May 30, 1964 Ballito's, St. Albans, ENG June 5, 1964 Colney Willows, London, ENG June 6, 1964 Rickmansworth, ENG (am, A Fete) June 6, 1964 Old Verulamians, St. Albans, ENG (pm) June 13, 1964 College Of Further Education, St. Albans, ENG June 18, 1964 Old Albanians, St. Albans, ENG (end of school) June 20, 1964 Old Albanians, St. Albans, ENG June 26, 1964 Market Hall, St. Albans, ENG June 27, 1964 Old Verulamians, St. Albans, ENG July 25, 1964 New Greens, St. Albans, ENG July 31, 1964 Kingsway ATV House, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go") August 1, 1964 Old Verulamians, St. Albans, ENG August 2, 1964 Colney Willows, London, ENG 3-8: Hayes - Botwell Youth Club 5-8: BBC-TV Studios - Dickenson Road, Manchester "Top Of The Pops" 9-8: Nottingham - Ice Rink (UK TV "The Cool Spot". Broadcast August 11th) 12-8: Southampton - Southern TV "3-Go-Round" 21-8: Morecambe - Harbour Arena 22-8: Rawtenstall - Astoria 23-8: Scarborough - Futurist 24-8: London - Ad-Lib Club (photos for Queen) 26-8: BBC-TV Studios - Dickenson Road, Manchester "Top Of The Pops" (transmitted live) 28-8: Preston - Top Rank 29-8: Boston - Pavilion Gardens 30-8: Scarborough - Futurist September 1, 1964 Lotus Ballroom, Forest Gate, ENG September 2, 1964 Hermitage Ballroom, Hitchin, ENG September 3, 1964 Olympia, Reading, ENG September 4, 1964 Hereford, ENG September 5, 1964 Whitehall, East Grinstead, ENG September 5, 1964 Club Noreik, Tottenham, ENG September 7, 1964 Atlanta, Woking, ENG September 9, 1964 Town Hall, Farnborough, ENG September 10, 1964 McIlroys, Swindon, ENG September 11, 1964 Kingsway ATV House, London, ENG ("Ready Steady Go") September 11, 1964 Birmingham - Erdington (After doing Ready Steady Go in London they had to get to Birmingham, and in fact missed the gig. They encountered a very rowdy crowd who threw bottles at them) 12-9: Bury - Tyldesley Palace 13-9: Southall - Community Centre 14-9: Liverpool - Silver Blades 15-9: Montrose - Lacarno 16-9: Dunfermline - Kinema 17-9: Glasgow - Scottish TV "Dig This" 18-9: Kirkaldy - Praith 19-9: Haddington - Corn Exchange 20-9: Blackpool (day off?) September 21, 1964 Tamworth, ENG September 22, 1964 Nuneaton, ENG September 23, 1964 Rialto, Liverpool, ENG September 24, 1964 Southport, ENG September 25, 1964 Oldhill, Birmingham, ENG September 26, 1964 Atherstone, ENG September 27, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG 28-9: Altrincham & Warrington 29-9: London - BBC Playhouse Theatre, "Saturday Club" and Wallington - Public Hall September 30, 1964 Corn Exchange, Stourbridge, ENG October 1, 1964 Corn Exchange, Kidderminster, ENG 2-10: Wembley - Associated-Rediffusion TV Studios, "Five O'Clock Club" October 2, 1964 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (with The Escorts & James King & The Farinas) 3-10: Norfolk - Heacham Public Hall / "Saturday Club" broadcast October 4, 1964 Hampstead Country Club, London, ENG October 5, 1964 Bath Pavilion, Bath, ENG October 6, 1964 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG October 7, 1964 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG 8-10: Erdington Birmingham 9-10: Ellesmere Port 10-10: Gainsborough 16-10: London - Regent Sound, Denmark Street, (demo session - tracks unknown) October 17, 1964 Sheffield, ENG (start of Searchers/Dionne Warwick/Isley Brothers tour) October 18, 1964 Liverpool, ENG October 19, 1964 Huddersfield, ENG October 21, 1964 Odeon, Colchester, ENG (with The Searchers, Dionne Warwick & The Isley Brothers) 22-10: Luton 23-10: Slough 24-10: Stoke 25-10: Aston - Alpha TV Studios, "Thank Your Lucky Stars" 26-10: Taunton 27-10: Exeter 28-10: Gloucester 29-10: Worcester 30-10: Maidstone 31-10: Bournemouth - "Thank Your Lucky Stars" broadcast 1-11: Portsmouth 3-11: Cambridge 4-11: Leeds 5-11: Kingston 6-11: Chester 7-11: Doncaster - Gaumont 8-11: Stockton - Odeon 9-11: Glasgow - Odeon 10-11: Chesterfield - ABC 11-11: Cleethorpes - ABC 12-11: Birmingham - Odeon 13-11: East Ham - Granada 14-11: Norwich - Theatre Royal 15-11: Coventry - Theatre 16-11: Nottingham - Odeon 17-11: Bristol - Colston Hall November 18, 1964 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (with The Searchers, Dionne Warwick, The Isley Brothers, Alan Elsdon & The Voodoos, Tony Sheverton & Syd and Eddie) 19-11: Tunbridge Wells - Essoldo 20-11: Cannock - Essoldo 21-11: Newcastle - City Hall 23-11: Manchester - Odeon (end of tour) 24-11: “Red Skelton Show” (Filming) 27-11: London ATV House Kingsway, "Ready Steady Go" / Fly to Norway 28-11: Trondheim, NOR (start of Scandinavian tour) Colin: "Our first ever tour abroad was to Norway, and the first snows came while we were there, which made it a bit scary going up these mountain paths but it was lovely. We were quite popular there. We also went to Sweden, and we did TV in Finland." 5-12: Stockholm, SWE 7-12: Oslo, NOR 8-12: (end of tour - fly home from Norway) 13-12: London BBC IV Centre, Wood Lane BBC 2: "Open House" 14-12: "Easy Beat” broadcast December 19, 1964 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG 23-12: Fly to New York The year ended with the band journeying to New York to appear as part of Murray The K's Big Holiday Show, alongside Chuck Jackson, Ben E. King & The Drifters, the Shirelles, the Shangri-Las, Patti Labelle & The Bluebelles and the Vibrations. A week before departure visa difficulties almost cancelled the visit, and although they did scotch a planned two-week follow-up tour, the problems were ironed out in time for the Zombies to join the show at the Brooklyn Fox Theatre. 24-12: Rehearsal for Murray The K show 25-12: Brooklyn Fox Theatre, New York (start of residency) With Chuck Jackson, Ben E King & the Drifters, the Shirelles, and Patti Labelle & the Bluebelles, The Nashville Teens, the Hullabaloos and the Vibrations 1965 3-1: Brooklyn Fox Theatre, New York (end of residency) 4-1: NBC-TV "Hullabaloo" (rehearsal) 5-1: NBC·TV "Hullabaloo" (rehearsal) 6-1: NBC-TV "Hullaballoo" taping - ABC-TV "Shindig" broadcast 7-1: Fly back from New York 12-1: NBC-TV "Hullabaloo" broadcast January 17, 1965 Agincourt Ballroom, Camberley, ENG 26-1: London BBC Playhouse Theatre, "Saturday Club" 2-2: London BBC Playhouse Theatre, "Saturday Club" 4-2: Manchester Granada TV Centre, "Scene At 6.30" 5-2: London Kingsway ATV House, "Ready Steady Go" February 6, 1965 Starlight Ballroom, Boston Gliderdrome, Boston, ENG (with Johnny B Great & The Quotations & Mal Ryder & The Spirits) 7-2: Droitwich 9-2: Llanelli - Glen Ballroom 11-2: Photos at Decca 12-2: Leamington Spa - Town Hall 13-2: Dudley 14-2: Camberley Agincourt 16-2: Tunbridge Wells - Assembly Rooms 17-2: Playhouse, BBC Radio, "Easy Beat" 18-2: Kidderminster 19-2: Trentham Gardens 20-2: St Albans - College Of Further Education 21-2: Aston Alpha TV Studios, "Thank Your Lucky Stars" / "Easy Beat" broadcast 23-2: Photos - London 24-2: Bristol - Corn Exchange 25-2: Worthing - Pier Pavilion 26-2: London BBC Aeolian 2 Studios, "Top Gear" (am) and Gravesend (pm) 27-2: Peterborough Town Hall / "Thank Your Lucky Stars" transmitted 28-2: Hassocks Sussex Downs / "Easy Beat" broadcast 1-3: Bath Pavilion 5-3: Loughborough & Leicester 6-3: Redhill Town Hall / "Top Gear" broadcast 7-3: Kettering - Working Mens Club 9-3: Tower Of London - filming for Dick Clark 11-3: Garrison Club, Park Lane 12-3: Cromwellian Club - audition for Otto Preminger 13-3: Cambridge - March Hall 14-3: London King David Suite 16-3: Aldershot 19-3: Party at Paul's home (Paul's 19th birthday) 20-3: Rawtenstall 21-3: Wembley - Empire Pool Spastics Charity Concert The line-up for this charity event also included Sandie Shaw, PJ Proby, the Pretty Things, the Merseybeats and Lulu. A few days later the Zombies set off on a Tito Burns' organised package that was headlined by Dusty Springfield and the Searchers, and also featured Tony Jackson & The Vibrations, Bobby Vee and Heinz. 25-3: Stockton Odeon (Dusty Springfield-Searchers Tour) 26-3: Newcastle City Hall 27-3: Doncaster Gaumant 28-3: Liverpool Empire 30-3: Wallington (off tour) April 1, 1965 Worcester Gaumont April 2, 1965 Birmingham Town Hall April 3, 1965 Bradford Gaumont April 4, 1965 Bristol Colston Hall April 6, 1965 St. Joseph’s Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (with Men Friday) April 7, 1965 Colchester Odeon April 8, 1965 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG (with Dusty Springfield and The Echoes, The Searchers, Bobby Vee and others) April 9, 1965 Rehearsal for Bunny Lake Is Missing April 10, 1965 Wembley Associated-Rediffusion TV Studios, Bunny Lake Is Missing filming April 11, 1965 Drifters party at Starlite April 15, 1965 West Bromwich Adelphi and Erdington Carlton April 18, 1965 Aston Alpha TV Studios, "Thank Your Lucky Stars" April 19, 1965 Ross-On-Wye Top Spot April 20, 1965 London BBC Maida Vale Studio 5, "Saturday Club" broadcast May 1st April 22, 1965 Manchester BBC-TV Studios Dickenson Road, "Top Of The Pops" (transmitted live) April 24, 1965 Evansville, Indiana USA "Thank Your Lucky Stars" broadcast The Zombies' second American sojourn was as part of the roving Dick Clark Caravan of Stars, completing a line-up that at one time or another included Del Shannon, the Shangri-Las, the Velvelettes, Jewel Akens, Dee Dee Sharp, Mel Carter, Mike Clifford, the Ad-Libs, Tommy Roe, the Executives, the Larks, and Jimmy Soul. This, the first gig of the six week tour, was preceded by a mad 30 hour dash from La Guardia. Del Shannon, Zombies, The Larks, Ikettes, DeeDee Sharp, Shangri-Las, Tommy Roe, Ad Libs, Velvettes, Jimmy Soul, Executives, Jewel Aikens, Mel Carter, Mike Clifford April 25, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN April 26, 1965 Murray State College, Murray, KY April 27, 1965 Memphis Coliseum, Memphis, TN April 28, 1965 Eau Claire, WI April 29, 1965 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NB April 30, 1965 Sioux City, IA May 1, 1965 City Auditorium, St. Joseph, MO May 2, 1965 Civic Auditorium Arena, Omaha, NE May 3, 1965 Memorial Hall, Salina, KS May 4, 1965 Lawrence Stadium, Lawrence, KS May 5, 1965 The Pit, Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX May 6, 1965 Austin, TX May 7, 1965 Heart of Texas Coliseum, Waco, TX May 8, 1965 San Antonio, TX May 9, 1965 Music Hall, Houston, TX May 10, 1965 San Angelo, TX May 11, 1965 Ft. Worth, TX May 12, 1965 Odessa, TX (Hugh got food poisoning in Odessa, Texas and his replacement was Jerry Allison from the Crickets, who had one hour rehearsal) May 13, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Amarillo TX May 14, 1965 Denver, CO May 15, 1965 The Lagoon, Farmington, UT May 16, 1965 Convention Center, Las Vegas, NV May 17, 1965 Melodyland, Anaheim, CA (2 shows 5.00 & 9.00) May 18, 1965 Santa Barbara, CA May 19, 1965 Centennial Coliseum, Reno, NV May 20, 1965 Merced, CA May 21, 1965 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA May 22, 1965 Armory, Salem, OR May 23, 1965 Spokane, WA May 26, 1965 Vancouver, BC May 27, 1965 Calgary, AB May 28, 1965 Edmonton, AB May 29, 1965 Regina, SK May 30, 1965 Minot, SD May 31, 1965 Grafton, ND June 1, 1965 Winnipeg, MB June 2, 1965 Forum, Montreal, QC The final night of the tour was a major event where another leg of the Dick Clark Caravan, featuring Herman's Hermits and Little Anthony & The Imperials, met up with that of the Zombies and became part of the show. 27-6: Paris La Locomotif 28-6: Paris La Locomotif 15-7: Chicago McCormack Place (Searchers tour) 16-7: Chicago McCormack Place 17-7: Chicago McCormack Place July Searchers Tour. They did 45 minutes each, organised by the William Morris Agency. 19-7: Nashville Auditorium 21-7: Terre Haute, Auditorium, IN 23-7: Montgomery, Coliseum, AL (with the Beach Boys, Del Shannon and a number of other acts) 24-7: Jacksonville, Coliseum, FL 25-7: Winterhaven, Nora Mayo Hall, FL 26-7: Orlando, HI LI Fronton, FL 27-7: Miami, FL 28-7: Pensacola, Municipal Auditorium, FL 29-7: Panama City, Municipal Auditorium, FL 30-7: Tampa, Fort Home Hesterley Armory, FL 31-7: Columbus, Municipal Auditorium, GA 1-8: Augusta, GA 4-8: Knoxville, TN 6-8: Norfolk, VA Paul: "This was another time when two tours 'merged' for one night. Here we shared the stage with Tom Jones and Peter and Gordon, amongst others, so it was a bit of a Brit reunion." 10-8: Charlotte, NC 11-8: Day off in NY 9-8: Arena, New Haven, CT 10-8: Armory, Burlington, VT 11-8 Biddeford, Palace Auditorium, ME 12-8: Piltsfield, Boys Club, MA 13-8: Oklahoma City, Springlake Park, OK 14-8: Oklahoma City, Springlake Park, OK 15-8: Oklahoma City, Springlake Park, OK 16-8: Los Angeles ABC·TV, "Shindig" 19-8: Los Angeles ABC·TV "Shindig" They played the Whiskey in Hollywood, though it wasn't scheduled. We'd bumped into Johnny Rivers somewhere and he'd said 'come jam'. They had these go-go dancers in cages hanging from the ceiling and we did get up and play with Johnny, or maybe a couple of songs by ourselves. I recall other impromptu gigs after the shows, where we'd go to a club late. As well as Shindig we also did the Where The Action Is TV show a number of times, but sometimes that was taped in London." 20-8: Return to UK 30-8: St Albans Old Albanian Fete 3-9: London Kingsway ATV House, "Ready Steady Go" 'Whenever You're Ready' released 6-9: London BBC·TV Shepherds Bush Theatre, "Gadzooks" (transmitted live) This shortlived BBC 2 pop programme was one of several occasions on both television and radio that the Zombies, hopeful more than ever for a hit, plugged 'Whenever You're Ready'. The group joined in with the shows other guests Lulu and the Small Faces in a rousing finale of 'I'm On My Way Great God'. 8-9: ABC-TV, “Shindig” Broadcast September 11, 1965 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG ("Easy Beat". Broadcast September 12th) September 19, 1965 Alpha TV Studios, Aston, ENG ("Thank Your Lucky Stars Summerspin" Broadcast September 20th) September 20, 1965 BBC Aeolian I Studios, London, ENG ("Saturday Club". Broadcast October 2nd) November 8, 1965 BBC Playhouse Theatre, Manchester, ENG ("The Beat Show") November 20, 1965 Rhodes Centre, Bishop’s Stortford, ENG (with Micky Jupp and The Orioles) November 22, 1965 Pavillion, Bath, ENG December 28, 1965 Associated-Rediffusion TV Studios, Wembley, ENG ("Five O’Clock Club") 1966 January 8, 1966 BBC Paris Studios, London, ENG ("Easy Beat", broadcast January 9th) January 10, 1966 BBC Bush House, London, ENG ("Pop Profile". A transcription service interview) January 15, 1966 BBC TV Centre Studio 2, London, ENG (UK TV “Juke Box Jury”. Colin was one of the guest judges along with Tito Burns, and was paid the princely sum of 30 guineas) January 21, 1966 Coalville Westend Club, Leicester, ENG (with The Ray King Soul Pact) February 10, 1966 Odeon, Leicester Square, ENG (Bunny Lake Is Missing premiere) February 11, 1966 Cricketer’s Inn, Southend, ENG (with The Orioles) February 14, 1966 BBC Bush House, London, ENG ("Dateline London”. Atranscription service interview with Colin only) February 19, 1966 Dreamland, Margate, ENG (with The Tribe) June 18, 1966 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG July 7, 1966 Byron, Greenford, London, ENG (with 10 Boots) July 14, 1966 Byron, Greenford, London, ENG (with Someone Else) July 12, 1966 US CBS-TV, "Hippodrome" transmitted July 23, 1966 Budleigh Beat Club, Budleigh, ENG August 13, 1966 Luton Boys Club, Luton, ENG October 14, 1966 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG ("The Joe Loss Show", which was transmitted live) October 15, 1966 Faculty of Technology, Manchester, ENG (with Bread) October 28, 1966 Belgium October 29, 1966 Paris, FRA October 30, 1966 Paris, FRA (The Emperor Rosko TV show, "Dents De Lait Dents De Loups", with Sylvie Vartan & Marianne Faithfull.") November 1, 1966 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG ("Saturday Club". Broadcast November 5th) November 5, 1966 Start of Scandinavian tour November 20, 1966 End of Scandinavian tour December 14, 1966 RCAT Student Union, Manchester, ENG (with Unit 4 Plus 2 & The Crestas) December 17, 1966 New Century Hall, Manchester, ENG (with The Signs & The Times) December 31, 1966 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (with The Searchers, Locomotive and Longstack Humphries) 1967 January 8, 1967 Brandon Wheatsheaf, Brandon, ENG January 27, 1967 Civic and Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (with John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers, Zoot Money & The Big Roll Band, The ‘N’ Betweens, The Savoy Jazz band & Ken Ingram’s Jazz band) March 3-11, 1967 Araneta Coliseum, Quezon City, PHL March ?, 1967 Plaza Restaurant, Makati, PHL March 18, 1967 Nile Club, Manila, PHL March 18-19, 1967 El Dorado Club, Manila, PHL March 25, 1967 Elm Hotel, Southend, ENG (with Sounds Around) April 23, 1967 Kinema, Dunfermline, SCOT June 10, 1967 Blue Lagoon, Newquay, ENG (with Jaguars) June 18, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG July 22, 1967 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG September 30, 1967 West Midland Training College, Walsall, ENG October 7, 1967 Teacher Training College, Leeds, ENG October 9, 1967 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL (with The Searchers, Lucas with The Mike Cotton Sound & Herbie Goins & The Night-Timers) October 10, 1967 BBC Maida Vale Studio 4, London, ENG (UK Radio "David Symonds Show" performing "Friends of Mine" & "The Look of Love") October 11, 1967 BBC Aeolian 2 Studios, London, ENG ("Pete Brady Show (Swingalong)") October 13, 1967 High Hall, Edgbaston, ENG October 14, 1967 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG October 16, 1967 "David Symonds Show" (segments also broadcast on 20-10 show) October 20, 1967 Harper Adams Agricultural College, Newport, WAL October 21, 1967 "Pete Brady Show (Swingalong)" broadcast also on 27-10 October 28, 1967 Leeds University Union, Leeds, ENG November 12, 1967 London, BBC Maida Vale Studio 4, "Jimmy Young Show" / "Pete Brady Show" November 16, 1967 London, BBC Aeolian 2 Studios, "Monday Monday" broadcast November 27th November 20, 1967 London, BBC Playhouse Theatre, "Pop North" broadcast November 23rd December 8, 1967 Braintree Institute, Braintree, ENG (with The Lloyde and Ministry of Sound) December 9, 1967 Bingley Teacher College, Bingley, ENG December 11, 1967 Didsbury College of Education, Manchester, ENG December 12, 1967 Keele University, Keele, ENG December 14, 1967 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG December 15, 1967 College Of Further Education, Ashton-Under-Lyne, ENG December 23, 1967 Hastings Pier, Hastings, ENG (Cancelled, replaced by Pinkerton's Colours) June 13-14, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Eric Burdon, with Chicago Blues All Stars & It’s A Beautiful Day. The Zombies lineup did not feature any original members of the group, as they had split in 1968) 2006 Hard Rock Cafe, , PHL Araneta Coliseum, Quezon City, PHL Ynares Center, Antipolo, PHL 2012 Colin Blunstone, Rod Argent (keyboard), former Kinks bassist Jim Rodford, Steve Rodford (drums), Keith Airey (guitar) October 17, 2012 Pacific Grand Ballroom, Waterfront Cebu City, PHL October 19, 2012 PICC Hall, Pasay City, PHL